The present invention relates to a new watch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wrist watch which displays not only time for each region on the earth but recently coming internet time. This invention can be applied to a wall clock and a table clock as well as a wrist watch.
In general a watch is used broadly as means of displaying time. Standard time, which is on the basis of GMT Greenwich mean time, is set according to the longitude of each region on the earth. Therefore, the watch is generally mounted with an hour hand, a minute hand, and a second hand as essential components for displaying time.
In accordance with the emergence of internet and communication using personal computers, a new concept of time which all over the world could share together was needed. We define a concept of time thereof as xe2x80x9cinternet timexe2x80x9d for convenience sake.
Putting the internet time to practical use, it is very efficient for people in a different time zone to communicate with each other through the internet. For example, assume that a person A in Seoul wants to communicate with the other person B in New York through the internet. If they make an appointment on the basis of a certain local time, the other should converse the time to the local time which belongs to his time zone. For instance, 9:00 am in Seoul is converted to 7:00 pm of the previous day in New York. However, in this case, if they use the same time applied everywhere on the earth, inconvenience caused by time conversion will be lessened to a degree.
The concept of internet time was introduced from the above-mentioned ideas. In GMT, a day is divided into 24 hours, an hour into 60 minutes, and a minute into 60 seconds. Therefore, according to GMT, a day is equal to 1440 minutes or 86,400 seconds.
In the concept of internet time, a day is divided equally into 1000 parts for the exact time. The time unit is called xe2x80x9cbeatxe2x80x9d in general, and the xe2x80x9cbeatxe2x80x9d unit is used hereinafter for explanation. Accordingly, a day is composed of 1000 beats in internet time and a beat is equal to 86.4 seconds, which is 1 minute and 26.4 seconds. BMT (Biel Meridian Time) is set up as an initial standard time of internet time. The standard time of BMT is an hour later than that of GMT.
The internet watch in accordance with this invention enables the user to recognize internet time by adding a beat hand and by mounting a beat dial to indicate the beat time on the watch. It also enables the user to adjust internet time by rotating the beat dial when travelling in the region where the different standard time is applied.
An object of the present invention is to provide an internet watch indicating not only the time according to GMT but also an internet time. Another object of the present invention is to provide an internet watch for the wrist indicating not only the time according to GMT but also an internet time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an internet watch which can adjust internet time by rotating a beat dial in the case when the user travels in the region where the different standard time is applied.
The above objects and other advantages of the present invention can be achieved by the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.
An internet watch to indicate internet time in addition to standard time on the basis of GMT further comprises a beat hand 4 to indicate internet time and a beat dial 5 mounted on the circumferential outside of the watch having an hour hand 1, a minute hand 2, and a second hand 3.